


Breaking and Entering

by Krem_la_creme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krem_la_creme/pseuds/Krem_la_creme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Maxwell Trevelyan breaks into an apartment complex to catch a Squirtle and unwittingly meets Dorian Pavus, incredibly hot resident of said apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and Entering

Maxwell was admittedly doing something illegal. However, he figured a small amount of jail time was worth it to catch a Squirtle. It was the only original starter he hadn't caught yet and god dammit a little trespassing never hurt anyone right? So here he was crouched behind a tree in front of the apartment building next to his. Maxwell precariously balanced his silver iPhone on his leg as he expertly threw his auburn hair into a bun. He scrubbed his face with his hands catching his fingers in his beard and gently combing through in thought. So he had already determined that it was inside the apartment complex, which was just too big for his phone's range to cover all of. He has taken one look at the fence that kept him from the back of the building and decided that there was no way in hell he could climb that. So he had to find a way inside. He stood up again and brushed the dirt from his joggers in a sad attempt to make himself look presentable. He approached the doors and pasted on his easy, charming smile. He carefully caught the door just before it closed behind the resident entering. He walked as if he knew where he was going, occasionally staring down at his phone as the little feet went from 5 to 4 under the shadow of Squirtle. Easy, all he had to do was walk down the main hall and he would find it. Except, upon inspection of a directory, the main floor was all offices and the residential hallways didn't start until the third floor. He sighed and again walked confidently into the elevators, praying no one asked him which room was his. Up to the third floor and out into a hallway strongly resembling his own apartment complex, Maxwell walked softly down the hallway not wanting to disturb anyone who actually lived there considering it was already 2 O’ Clock in the morning. He was down to three little feet when he ran straight into the security guard. Now make no mistake Maxwell was a bear of a man. His size rivaled that of his cousin Hawke who everyone agreed was probably an actual bear. However, Maxwell did not compare to the size of this security guard.  
“Good evening, Ser.” Maxwell greeted in his best, I-promise-I’m-not-an-axe-murderer voice, a hint of his Orlesian accent slipping out due to nervousness.  
“Haven't seen you around here before, Pretty Boy. Where you headed?” the guard inquired roughly, his voice stern and gravelly, vocally displaying his no-nonsense attitude.  
“I'm headed to…” Maxwell scrambled searching the room numbers for the one least likely to incriminate him further, “310.” he answered gesturing to the room at the end of the hall. He sent up a silent prayer to the maker that he wouldn't be thrown in jail over a Squirtle.  
“Allow me to make sure you get there?” the security guard phrased it as a question, but Maxwell sensed there was no turning him down.  
“Certainly.” he mumbled, walking forward once again toward the end of the hall. Maxwell felt like a man on death row, every step taking him closer to death. When he finally reached the door labeled 310 he knocked with false confidence and pasted on a brilliant smile. When the door opened Maxwell had to fight to keep the panic he felt from appearing on his face. The man who answered the door was absolutely the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had silky looking black hair artfully crafted into a coiff, a mustache that on anyone else would have looked ridiculous seemed to scream sex appeal and the man's perfectly full lips quirked into a curious smile at the pair before him. Maxwell made the mistake of connecting his green eyes to the man's golden brown ones and he just about melted before remembering that he had to come up with a suitable reason for heading to this man's home at 2 AM. He nervously licked his lips and grinned as sensually as he could for how nervous he was.  
“Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late, got distracted hunting for pokémon again. You know how I am.” Maxwell’s eyes pleaded with the handsome stranger, please please don't report me. He was so nervous he was taken completely by surprise when the stranger leaned forward and planted his lips firmly on Maxwell’s. His breath was immediately stolen from him and he leaned into the kiss, forgetting completely about both the watching security guard and the Squirtle that started this whole shebang.  
“I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up. Who is this you've brought with you?” the gorgeous man grinned and gestured to the security guard.  
“Oh my apologies Ser Pavus. I didn't realize you knew him.” the security guard said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
“Well naturally as it isn't your business to know the comings and goings of my associates, or am I mistaken about your job?” the man, Ser Pavus, shot back. The air seemed to crackle with the force of his retort.  
“Of course not. I'll be on my way then. Have a good night, Ser.” the guard turned with that and walked away quickly boarding the elevators and disappearing.  
“Considering we've already been physically acquainted may I ask your name?” the beautiful man inquired, his head tilting slightly with the question.  
“Maxwell Trevelyan, idiot extraordinaire and apparent nuisance to beautiful men.” he bowed slightly an easy grin finding it's way to his lips. The man chuckled and met Maxwell’s gaze with an intense gaze.  
“I assure you Maxwell, you have yet to make a fool of yourself nor have you bothered me. I dare say you have been the most exciting part of my week. I'm Dorian Pavus, problem child and as aforementioned a beautiful man.” he grinned and gestured Maxwell inside.  
Maxwell grinned widely and followed Dorian, “I'm glad to know that I have yet to offend you. Did you know you have a Squirtle in your house?” Maxwell laughed showing his phone screen to Dorian. Dorian grinned and pulled out his phone, “I know I just caught right before you knocked on my door.” he turned his phone showing the recently caught Squirtle displayed on the screen.  
Maxwell peered over at Dorian, “You wanna go out sometime? Catch some pokémon together?” he was nervously chewing his lip as he asked, being unusually forward. Dorian turned to look at Maxwell with a slightly amazed smile, “Are you asking a man you just met out?” he asked pleased disbelief coating his face.  
“Absolutely.” Maxwell answered, certainty coloring his tone.  
“I'd love to then. Coffee?” Dorian asked holding a mug in his hand.  
“Do you have tea?” Maxwell queried, biting his lip again. Dorian figured it for a nervous habit.  
“A man after my own heart. Chai or Earl Grey?”  
“Earl Grey, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Considering doing a second chapter, just because I can't stay away from these two.


End file.
